Timeline
The timeline consists of a list of events from Prologue, Teddy Warfare, Teddy Warfare 2, Epilogue, Teddy Warfare 3 and Teddy Warfare: The Movie September 2013 Early *Afghanistan Agents kidnap Trainus Bree for testing * Bear squad formed with Moor Bree being leader *Bear squad given weapons and ammo Mid *Green and Purple eavesdropped on by the squad. Found innocent *Teddy WLC and Moor Bree recruit some animals they find to the bear squad *Recruits leave squad *Intel shows Trainus is in Afghanistan Late Aprox 20-30th *Shannon, Strikes and Kayla are dispatched to Afghanistan to release Trainus *FPU kill hotel manager mr featherstone *Green family return to England with Trainus and the Afghan agents are eliminated. *Squad mark the end of the first Teddy Warfare in victory *FPU falsely accuse Shannon Green of Featherstone's murder and is taken to the fake prison. October 2013 Mid *Squad set out to free Shannon *Second Teddy Warfare begins *Squad re-assigned with new weapons *Shannon is going to be put to death by a bullet to the head from FPU leader Cpl.Falco. *A small mysterious weasel gnaws the tape on shannon and she is set free, *A vast battle begins in the Prison hall. *Squad try and escape. *FPU outnumbered with 3 left *Falco kills his assistant Miller *Falco and his third in command Davies try and escape but are cornered by the squad and arrested while Davies played dead. *Teddy Warfare 2 is declared over in Squads victory Late Epilogue *Davies brainwashes real officers to free Falco *Falco is freed from Jail *Falco and Davies free prisoners October 30th 2013 * A vast battle begins with the squad and colonel kurtz vs the two remaining FPU *Chogy attempts sacarfices himself to protect others but lives *Davies K.I.A. *Kurtz W.I.A. *Shannon's rage makes her incredibly strong, able to take a bullet to the chest from a machine gun, as she leaps towards Falco. *Falco's head is torn from his body by Shannon *Kurtz sent to hospital Epilogue ends December 31st 2013 *Shannon and Kayla are not in the squad. No explanation provided *Two new members, Rharkus Ceddy and Glowie join the squad *FPU rapidly grows because of previous twitter posts from Corporal Falco FPU *Bear squad battle FPU. *Many members become injured. *Percy Pig returns in a chopper to rescue the squad and is recruited *Rharkus Ceddy leaves the chopper to kill the new FPU leader, Corporal Tanner however he is kidnapped and brainwashed January 7th 2014 *Callie, step-mother to Teddy WLC (Weddy Leddy Ceddy) and wife to Rharkus is recruited *Squad meet the Crusher 3.0 and teaches them about the generators and how there weapons can be blocked. *Shannon and Kayla referenced however the departure remains unclear *Tanner finds the bear squad and orders the FPU to kill them *Tanner enters ship but Strikes shoots him down into a generator, killing him. *Assistant Sergeant Park takes control (The crusher appears no more afterwards and his absense isn't explained) January 8th 2014 *FPU agent John Willis is forced to lead the squad to the main base of the FPU. *The squad split into two factions *Faction 1 goes to the FPU fake prison as the brainwashed Rharkus is on a rampage there *Faction 2 reamins at the base *Sergeant Park is shot down when in a lift but with luck survives, unbeknownest to the others *At the prison, the squad and the federal police try to calm down rharkus and fight of the fpu. *Rharkus breaks out into becoming a member of the squad again, but still remains on the FPU the most. *The fight faction 2 has ends and Willis is spared and leaves the FPU and joins the Federal Police. *The two factions are kidnapped and taken away, with Rharkus aswell. January 10th 2014 *Park takes them to an arena *Rharkus is put up against the rest of the squad one by one *He wounds them all and eats a strip of bacon from Percy Pig, even though he is alive *The squad gang on Rharkus and he grabs some dynamite and smashes the window Park is behind, and throws it at him. Park smashed the behind window and escaped wounded and once again the other didn't know. Rharkus finally gets over the brainwash and becomes a squad member again, and fancys some bacon 2015 *The world is threatened by a third World War after the FPU form into the Exas powers and are hungry for power. The bear squad enlist to support England.